Pulse
by Coolfire30
Summary: What would an Assassin, Weapon's expert, Hand to hand combat master AND Legendary Priestess do to a Titan and asshole infested cage? Why liberate them of course...but not without knocking some of their pompous asses down first. Oh? And did I mention the hot, steamy and overly complicated relationships? Well, I just did. How and why would all this happen you ask? Well, she's Kagome.
1. Aware

**Chapter 1: Aware**

 **Pairing: Sessh** **ō** **maru X Kagome X Levi**

 **A/N: See the end of chapter**

 **Disclaimer: Uh...obviously I don't own shit lol, except the plot and any other characters not in both series I may add...**

* * *

A pulse that echoed through the night was felt by everyone. Another pulse made them aware that something was happening. The third pulse, however, made everyone twitch in anticipation as the sound of hooves filled the streets, and the creaking gate was lifted up. Children that were awoken by the weird sensation watched in childish awe as the survey corps rode out, their eyes turning a glassy sheen.

Kagome opened her eyes revealing black, dripping, and sharp stalactites right above her. The ground beneath her was wet and uncomfortable. A drop of water fell on her face alerting her to the dampness of her clothes. She shivered as she breathed in the stale air of the cave before standing, albeit more carefully than usual and started assessing the situation. She learned from a very young age that panicking wasn't very efficient. It would only serve to hinder your chances of surviving, even more so if one lived in a home belonging to 'The killing perfection'.

She was in a cave, dressed in her normal attire; a black skin-tight bodysuit with dark Imperial Purple accents; one much like her hearth-sister Sango wore, and her leather custom fitted shoes. Her enchanted leather bag was strapped onto her back, weighing nothing. She looked at her body for any injuries and thankfully found none, which was a relief. Even a single cut right now could be dangerous seeing as she does not remember ever leaving Sesshoumaru's estate. Dropping on to her knees she relieved herself of her bag and checked its contents. She had always kept it fully stocked in case of emergencies such as the situation she was currently in now. She laid out her weapons in front of her and took inventory of her weapons and food stocks.

Her double ended scythe, which doubled as a chained two bladed Kusarigama, laid to her left. Raigekijin 'The lightning spear'; previously possessed by Hiten of the Thunder Brothers, rested horizontally above her scythe. Her beloved Raijinga 'The Lightning and Blade fang' was placed on her knees. As it was something of great importance to her, she couldn't allow it the be sullied by the ground that she was currently sitting upon. So'unga 'The Amassing Cloud Fang' was situated to her right. Her Shadow Daggers, senbon's, and other small expendable weapons were expertly concealed throughout her body; it was her last form of defence should she ever be without her main weapons, or should her powers be incapacitated in any way. And finally, she secured the Sacred Longbow she received at Mt. Azuza on her right shoulder. A few of her more potent powdered poisons and ointments were hidden under her shoulder plates. The leftover medicinal and poisonous herbs and ointments were carefully stacked and placed in her bag.

Regretfully, it seemed that her stash of food was dwindling onto the last few bundles of yokai meat and a few himono-yōkai pieces. But other than that small disappointment, it seemed that nothing was out of place. Fully facing the items in front of her, she gripped a special piece of jewellery that Sesshōmaru had gifted her. Her chants started off slow and steady before gaining volume and momentum, and as she touched each of the weapons consecutively, her voice grew in strength until abruptly stopping. The weapons that once laid on the ground; Raigekijin, So'unga, Kusarigama, and her Sacred Bow - disappeared and were instead hanging on her bracelet like ornamental charms, seemingly blunt and harmless.

She took deep breaths in, and out, dispelling any of her hesitations, and keeping her anxiety under closed lids before rising and walking in the direction where the wind was most prevalent, the heavy aura she was unknowingly leaking out went unnoticed by her.

 **OwO**

Levi narrowed his eyes at the horizon, the darkness that surrounded them seemed to annoy him further. The unnatural silence in the wind. The lack of animals around them. This feeling of power pulsating through his chest. The abnormal heavy breathing of their resident titan shifter-that brat Eren. He grits his teeth in frustration. All of them were signs of something, something that doesn't bode well for any of them. Those pulses gave him goosebumps, those pulses were dangerous. Clenching and unclenching his hold on the reins, he rode on in the direction where his senses where telling him to go the opposite way, where the pulses emanated from.

Erwin's eyes held a slight glint as a strange breeze washed over them, the moon seemingly shining a path towards those mysterious pulses. He felt the power behind them, and he craved power. Whatever it may be, if it could help in the fight for humanity, he swore on his life, and the life of his people, that they will get to the source of those pulses.

Whatever this sensation was...it was making Eren out of breath. With every wave of pulses, he couldn't help but feel giddy. It was as if he was being summoned, being enticed by the pure unadulterated power that surged within him with every pulse.

Mikasa watched as Eren shivered in delight when a wave of that ominous pulse washed over them once again. She saw as his lips twitched to form a slight smirk. His breathing becoming more ragged, and heavy. This feeling, this direction they were heading was surely leading them to something terrible. Whatever they were heading towards...whatever lay in her path, she would not allow Eren to be taken from her. Not now...and not ever.

 **OwO**

* * *

 **A/N: Is it interesting? I'm planning on making Mikasa obsessed with Eren cause lol...she already is in the actual series. But...I am making her show it a 'little' bit more...Oooooh and if people are wondering why I wrote Kagome in a way that she doesn't seem to think that her initial introduction to the whole supernatural, demon world was insignificant compared to living with Sesshou is because...it is. I'll expand and explain how and why more in detail in the following chapters.**

 _ **EDITED: 22 APRIL 2019**_

 _ **No substantial change other than more information about her weapons and corrected grammar and punctuation issues.**_


	2. Amusement

**Chapter 1: Amusement**

 **A/N:** *...* - Any/small sounds that are made eg. 'tch, sigh, huff' etc.

 **Bold** \- Important/notable things said, written or thought of...so be sure to remember them...

 _Italics_ \- Enunciated/intoned words/sentences that are spoken or thought of. eg. sarcasm etc.

'(...)' - When a different language is spoken or thought, the translation will be placed in here.

 **Disclaimer: This will be the last time I ever do a disclaimer in this story so please note...IOWNNOTHINGEXCEPTHEPLOTANDANYOC'SIMAYORMAYNOTADDINTHESTORY...**

* * *

The cold air chilled her to the bones. The wind left her with a chilling bite that she could not cover.

She stepped out the cave, searching for anything that could let her pinpoint her exact location, or at least allow Sesshōmaru to know. However, the land was bare of anything that could remotely be associated with or be inhabited by any form of civilization, there was nothing other than trees, dirt, and grass. The large expanse of nothingness made her wary, it made her tense.

There was a foul odour in the air, permeating through the area. It reeked of magic, of old and dark magic. And she knew first hand what this type of magic could do, she could still feel-remember Urasue ripping her soul out of her using dark magic, ancient magic to resurrect Kikyou.

The memory made Kagome all the more vigilant. It would not do for her to be wounded and Sesshōmaru finding out. No, that couldn't happen. A wry smile etched itself on her face at the thought. Sesshoumaru was vicious, that she knew. Rivers of crimson blood would flow if Sesshoumaru were to find out.

She smirked.

Again, this scent penetrated her awareness. It was becoming something short of annoying, and it was growing more and more evident as this loud booming noise came closer. Eyes narrowing she turned towards the unmistakable direction of the sound and magic, she saw in the near distance a horde of human-like beings. They were giants...naked giants...skinless, naked giants...skinless, naked and horribly deformed giants...

What?

That was what she was cautious of? What utter seemed no better or worse than mindless low-ranking yōkai And with a tired sigh, she slowly walked at a leisurely pace towards the disfigured beasts. Her right hand wearily combing through her loose hair, thinking why on earth she was here, before letting her hand drop to her side. Closing her eyes, she sighed. Sesshōmaru's little quirks were rubbing off on her. Though it really was to be expected after living with him for all those years.

Closer. They were coming closer. There at least were 30 or so humanoid beasts, and in just a few seconds she would be surrounded. And were those horse hooves she hears in the far off distance?

She wonders if there were any people riding those horses.

Twitching, she supposed she should already be killing them off - the giants, not the horses, but for now, she was content with waiting and seeing what they would do. Patience is a virtue after all. The old her would've already screamed 'Inuyasha!' as soon as she saw them; danger, heck as soon as she felt them even. It was laughable how weak she was, it was no wonder Kikyou was preferred over her. Kikyou was beautiful, was pale skinned, had control of her Reiki, was a proficient archer, was always...the better one. And compared to what little skill and power she used and had in those days, experience or no experience she truly wasn't that surprised, if at all. She lacked grace, lacked that deadly aim, that control, she was tanned...well, was slightly tanned. A far cry to her skills no-

...Finally noticing the numerous amount of bulbous eyes trained at her small- even smaller form compared to their gigantic bodies, she tensed as the prickly feeling broke her reverie.

How utterly disgusting, their bodies were pink, as if skinned. The muscle, tendons, and ligaments were all present for open view. It was revolting. She found herself slightly grimacing at the sight- again, why on earth was she in this blasted place?

Stepping forward a few paces towards the body closest to her: brown eyes, teeth gnawing on its fingers squirting streams of blood near her, on her.

Disgusting.

Sighing she asks, "What are you?," no reply, "Answer me!". They had mouths, so why were they not speaking? Were they incapable of human speech? Were they dumber than even the low-ranking yokai that she was accustomed to?

This was getting nowhere, *tch* raising a hand she uttered lowly, ' _Sakujo_ '. This whole ordeal was becoming a frustrating matter. She had better things to do than trying to communicate with these beasts. She might have even preferred lesser demons more than these...whatever they were. And in the back of her mind, she noted that there were, in fact, humans near, but she brushed that fact off and focused on the task at hand. She doesn't mind giving them a bit of a show.

The giant humanoid beings turned and started to run as if they understood what she was about to do, but it was a fruitless action. There was no way she'd let them leave now. No, not now that she was peeved. No one, no matter who or what they were, blatantly ignores her.

*SNAP*

Her fingers snapped before releasing a burst of reiki, seeping into their non-skin, purifying them almost instantly.

She sighed as she heard their inhuman screeches. Her ears were slightly ringing.

Sesshōmaru really was rubbing off on her.

The soft sound of hooves stamping on the ground let her know of the horses, the people who she forgot; ignored. Turning on her heels she immediately looked for the little things that gave their intentions away, their tell, their reactions. There was no doubt that they saw her completely eradicating the foul beasts. After all, Sesshoumaru taught her well, taught her how to react to any situation that was presented in order to preserve herself. Not that she really needed to, by any means against _these_ humans.

Wait.

Why does she smell...more of those creatures in this group?

Could it be possible they were hiding? _Amongst_ humans?

Her eyes crinkled with mirth.

What a riot. This place should be able to keep her busy while she tried to contact Sesshōmaru. But she supposed it wouldn't do for her to just stand way out there.

And in almost an instant she was bowing respectively low before them. Her mind already coming up with ways, solutions, and ideas as to how to gain their trust, allegiance, and loyalty. She needed to acquire more information about this place if she was to stay for a lengthened period of time...which was undoubtedly going to happen. And bowing was of the utmost respectful way to show them that she meant no harm, to make them feel as if they were superior. Well, of course, she knew _otherwise,_ but she'd let them have the honour of someone of her stature acting like she was lesser than them.

At least at the moment, she was entertained, their reactions were most amusing. She almost let a sigh escape her lips just _thinking_ of what Sesshoumaru would think of her bowing to anyone other than he, it was a daunting prospect. She could see it already, his eyes narrowing with distaste, wordlessly berating her for acting like a common wenc-woman.

 _'Do not think of him,'_ she tells herself.

Shaking her head minutely she stood upright and what she saw was indeed a cause for laughter, but this wouldn't do, she needed them to divulge their secrets, knowledge, and wisdom not gawk at her.

Sending out a pulse of her aura she watched as their facial expression morphed from awe to wariness. She supposed that was to be expected if one was ever in contact with her.

She grinned.

Waiting for all eyes to be on her face rather than her body she whispered, "Hello~," with clear merriment laced in her voice.

~OwO~

They had been travelling quite a ways off from the wall, riding for a little to no more than 40 minutes before coming across a most peculiar sight. Her back was turned towards them but there was a woman: Black hair with a tint of unnatural blue, slim with a toned physique- and she was surrounded by Titans, and there _were_ a large group of Titans.

Their first instinct was fear, then curiosity, followed by shock, awe, and finally; caution.

It all happened too fast. She was too fast. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds before all the titans dispersed screeching as she seemed to walk towards one before turning it to ashes as she snapped her fingers.

They were left with their mouth open wide, gaping at the casual display of power, unnatural power that she showed off. Turning swiftly on her heels she faced them, her piercing yet beautiful eyes met their group. Before brazenly looking at each and every individual as they waited with bated breath what her next move was. There was no doubt that she was dangerous, to be able to destroy the Titans in such a way; with just a snap of her fingers...She was deadly. But she was too far away, surely she wouldn't be able to traverse such a distance without the group noticing?

But how wrong they were, in almost an instant she was standing before them. Bowed at the waist, left arm over her stomach, hands stretching out.

After a few moments of tense silence, she stood upright, a small amused expression over her pale alabaster face. And upon closer inspection she was much more than beautiful, she was gorgeous. Her blue amethyst eyes scattered with specks of gold and silver, her plump rosy lips, that slight flush of red on her cheeks, dark sooty eyelashes, full brows and a single streak of silver atop her satin like hair. She was mesmerizing. How long had they been staring?

But a sharp burst or power _pulsed_ through their group, sending shivers of pleasure and _horror_ down their spines. Eyes widened, gasps broke free from their lungs, and teeth were clenched.

Power, beauty, and amusement.

A smirk.

She was the source of those unnatural pulses, what they were looking for, hoped to contain and use for the benefit of mankind.

They had found her, and they had no idea how they were to contain her.

"Hello~"

* * *

Sakujo/削除- means 'deletion, elimination, erasure, and cancellation etc.'

 **A/N: It's been too long right? I know, I'm getting the inspiration to start updating again so watch out for Chapter 3 in the next few days. When we get to around Chapter 10, I'll edit the chapters again so as to make sure that there are no mistakes and plot holes/spoilers and to check whether I'm foreshadowing the right moments. Also, note that other stories will also be updated these coming days.**

 _ **EDITED: 22 APRIL 2019**_

 ** _I added nothing major, just corrected a few grammar and punctuation errors, and added a sentence here and there that fit with setting the scene._**


	3. Relapse

**Chapter 3: Relapse**

 _Waiting for all eyes to be on her face rather than her body she whispered, "Hello~," with clear merriment laced in her voice._

Their hands almost instantaneously reached for their sword-like machine contraption. She idly wondered whether they could speak her language, it seemed that they couldn't, she has, after all, standing there for more than a few minutes waiting patiently for their response. But she figured that she'd wait and see what would come of this meeting.

After a short few moments, however, although she thought it rather entertaining watching them stiffen, fumble and think of how to deal with the situation at hand...She was getting quite antsy-though she'd never let it show. The slight smirk she once had on her face was gone and was replaced with an impassive expression. She had a long list of things that must be done, and they all required time. The most important of them all being that she had still yet to form any sort of contact with Sesshōmaru, nor had she even started to figure out why she was sent here. But before everything else, she needs to gain their trust. That was the foundation of everything, that was the primary goal.

Sighing, she pondered at how she was to get them to trust her before a moment of shocking realization ripped through her body.

Her aura had been constantly seeping out of her this whole time...and she screamed all manner of self-deprecating words and phrases in the privacy of her mind. And courtesy of years of training and practice in Sesshoumaru's Yokai Court and Council, her stoic face revealed nothing of her current mental self-criticism.

But she could feel her heart-rate skyrocketing, her throat constricting, and her stomach turning. Her mind was rapidly firing questions after questions after questions, but a single thought-a notion-a suspicion was brought forth above all else, _'Have I relapsed?'._

The mere act of speculating whether or not she had, caused another wave of nausea to rush through her. By now, her chest was betraying the calm composure she worked so hard to achieve and control, but she hoped that the humans were too far to notice the difference.

Painfully, she forced herself to reign in her emotions and inwardly promised herself that she'd deal with the damage that she'd dealt with herself when she was alone. And not even a second later, she pulled at every single bit, inch, and area of the land as far as she could reach in order to call back her leaked and still leaking Aura. She felt her control walls mending and building bit by bit until all was repaired, and her life's energy was contained back into her body leaving a resounding pulse that echoed in the chests of all in the vicinity. Its thrumming sensation pounded and reverberated within their rib-cages leaving them breathless. And despite her brief moment of incompetence, she discovered from her aura that everything, every place, even the air that surrounded her was completely saturated with the presence of those foul beasts that she destroyed.

Her slight trance was broken as her peripheral caught sight of movement over to her left from the group. She consciously let her eyes roam across them before finally stopping to focus on the tall, blonde man with unusually thick, and darkly coloured eyebrows who came forward towards her before coughing and speaking in...She couldn't help but feel as though she had heard of the language in the past. She felt it terribly frustrating when the name continued to elude her memory. She remembered that the language was used when she visited Europe with Sesshoumaru. It was on the tip of her tongue...Dutch? Danish? Swedish? Germany? German?

Her brows twitched in the slightest of sense, as she recalled herself speaking in Japanese when she first greeted them, but it seems that they didn't understand her at all. She briefly wondered whether or not she could still speak in their preferred tongue-German, but brushed the thought away. Sesshoumaru himself taught her the language, so there was no use worrying whether or not she could or could not. It was almost a given that she'd at least be proficient at it.

"Verzeih mir, aber bitte wiederhole, was du gerade gesagt hast," Kagome uttered.  
(Forgive me, but please repeat what you just said.)

"Diese Titanen, wie haben Sie sie getötet?" The man with overgrown eyebrows slowly asked, as if he himself wasn't completely certain of his question.  
(Those titans, how did you kill them?)

Her eyes narrowed just an inch. She thought it a little rude for him to not even share his name with her, but then again, she doubted that they'd seen anything quite like her before, so she let the matter go out of understanding.

"Ich bin sicher,' Kagome unflinchingly looked directly at the man's eyes, 'dass Sie neugierig sind, aber zuerst...wie heißen Sie?"  
(I'm sure, you're curious, but first...What are you called?)

It seemed to Kagome almost as if the man was taken aback by her reply. It seemed that he wasn't one that was ever dismissed in that way before. She thought 'He better start getting used it'.

Quirking a brow up at the man, she was about to repeat the question once more before hearing a rough cough followed by, "Ich heiße Erwin Smith. Der Kommandant der Gruppe hinter mir. Und jetzt muss ich dich fragen, bist du Freund oder Feind?"  
(I am called Erwin Smith. The commander of the group behind me. And now I must ask you, are you friend or foe?)

Allowing herself a small, nearly unnoticeable sigh, she answered,"Je nachdem, was Sie als nächstes sagen, wird meine Antwort bestimmt.'  
(Depending on what you say next will determine my response.)

She could feel his aura and a few others in the group behind him darkening and spouting of sparks of static irritation and slight animosity. Though she did ponder over their reaction for a moment before realizing that she really couldn't care less. Should they move threateningly towards her for even an inch, she knew that they'd never be able to harm her, much less lay a single hand on her. They'd be lying in a pool of their own blood before they ever knew what happened. She was confident in her ability to kill, her ability to keep her weakness against thoughtless killing under lock and key. Dissociation now came as easily as breathing. She found herself to be more productive that way.

"Ich möchte, dass wir miteinander einverstanden sind."  
(I'd like us to be in agreement with each other.)

Kagome was skeptical. Instead of taking to heart his words, she focused on his aura, and his aura spoke to her volumes of his true intentions. The waves of dark green were barely contained under the seemingly 'good-intentioned' facade he wore. A dark orange was weaving itself through the green, while a deeper shade of turquoise hid behind both colours. It was like reading an open book. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the man. He knew nothing of what was to come. Though she did take note that there was more to this man than what the outer layers of his aura told her, she hardly had the time to delve deeper.

"Einverstanden. Aber vorher noch etwas ... Sprichst du noch andere Sprachen?"  
(Agreed. But before anything else...Do speak any other languages?)

The man Kagome now knows as Erwin Smith seemed a little put off-kilter as she asked him her question. She understood that it was quite nonsensical of her to ask as such, but talking in German truly was taxing for her. Regardless of his answer, she prepared herself for disappointment.

"Jeder kann Englisch, aber nur der König und das Militär sprechen Deutsch."  
(Everyone is able to speak English, but only the Royalty and the Military can speak German.)

It was as if a weight lifted off Kagome. English was a much easier language to speak. She was, however, just a hint disappointed that Japanese wasn't one of their learned tongues.

Hearing a cough from Erwin, she finally collected her thoughts and spoke, "I'd very much appreciate it if we were to speak in English. Now, you mentioned something about an agreement. What is it that you'd like for us to agree upon?"

In the back on Kagome's mind, she felt the faint tremor on the earth and a sense of foreboding. Kagome's mind buzzed. They were coming.

Erwin nodded once before his face was wiped clear of any other emotion other than hate, resentment, and determination, "We'd like you to willingly come with us to The Wall, and allow us to freely utilize you and your power to kill the Titans; humanity's enemy."

Succinct. Straight to the point. 'We'll get along just fine'. But he wanted her power, like so many others, have before. Sure, it was certainly understandable, but considering how that path never ended up well for any of them...She inwardly prayed for Erwin's bleak future.

"Come Erwin," Kagome stepped past him and started her way towards the other humans, ignoring how they stiffened and gripped their weapons, "Introduce me to your subordinates."

* * *

 **A/N: Damn...I know I said that I would update in the 'next three days' last chapter but...Uh, I was hospitalized and I just couldn't find it in me to write stories for a while. But as my trips to the hospital lessened, I feel as if I'm able to find the energy to write again. Now, I terribly sorry for making it seem like I've abandoned this, but fear not, I don't abandon my works ever.**

 **I'm not really satisfied with this chapter so I'll definitely be going back and editing this once again soon. I just thought I should upload since it has been a long time.**

 **EDITED: 4 MAY 2019**

 **Before I edited this chapter, oh gods...I hated it so much. I couldn't understand why on earth I allowed myself to upload such a disaster of a chapter! The pacing was rushed, her personality turned to shits, everyone was wayyyyy more OOC than I expected. Damn, I honestly have no clue what the actual frick happened to the past 'me' who thought it was a good idea to prioritise length over quality. Rest assured, I've remedied and fixed everything up. Though this chapter has definitely been shaved down significantly, gods I hope that people who read this chapter pre-edit didn't actually think I write that horribly! I'm so ashamed, this chapter pre-edit read like a draft!**

 **And forgive the horrid German translations. I am not a native speaker of the language, nor can I understand a single German word. I'm embarrassed to say that Google translate, as notorious as it is, helped-or should I say butcher the language entirely. I mean no offence to anyone who actually can speak German. In fact, I'm all for constructive criticism. Correct me as much as you want, I wouldn't even know whether you were right or wrong.**

 **Aura**

 **Dark Green: Indicates ambition. Signifies greed and selfish desire.**

 **Dark Orange: Indicates overconfidence and over-ambition. It is the colour of the opportunist, taking selfish advantage of every situation.**

 **Deep Turquoise: Indicates secrecy, unreliability, deception and off-handedness.**


End file.
